


The Benefits of Dating a Shapeshifter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy loves his shapeshifter Boyfriend, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Teddy Altman/ Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, Young Avenger Ficlet, soft boyfriends, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy Kaplan might've been a teenager -- at a point in life where all people expected from you was rebellious behavior -- but he didn't have even ten bad bones in his body. The sophomore was an angel (more or less) and all around him knew it; classmates, family, teammates. Ask anyone, and they'd tell you that Billy Kaplan was nowhere near a troubled child. That's why anyone with at least three brain cells was prone to believe that he couldn't possibly be in there for anything serious. They were correct.





	The Benefits of Dating a Shapeshifter

A semi-sharp chin dug into flannel covered, pale, overlapping arms. Midnight strands of hair were shifted to the back, their position unintentional; merely the result of anxious fingers raking through them. Brown optics studied the second hand of the analog clock, watching it inch its way from the eight around to the three. God, sitting in that cheap plastic chair was torture. Fifteen minutes felt like an hour, scrawny legs shifting so often that to one it would seem that the brunet was sitting on pins and needles. He was visibly nervous, stress radiating off of him like heat from a cup of hot chocolate.

He **_DEFINITELY_ **wasn't the type of kid you'd expect to see in detention.

Billy Kaplan might've been a teenager -- at a point in life where all people expected from you was rebellious behavior -- but he didn't have even ten bad bones in his body. The sophomore was an angel (more or less) and all around him knew it; classmates, family, teammates. Ask anyone, and they'd tell you that Billy Kaplan was nowhere near a troubled child. That's why anyone with at least three brain cells was prone to believe that he couldn't possibly be in there for anything serious. They were correct.

Billy was a warlock in training, self-taught spells taking up an extensive portion of the male's brain. He was making progress, gradually approaching his goal of learning a new spell every other week. Of course, the task was draining, emotionally and physically. The effect of them showed more often in his everyday life, his attention slacking, and exhaustion beginning to catch up with him during classes. Since starting his dedication towards learning spells, he'd fallen asleep in class three times out of the week; two occurrences in one day. He was a reasonably light sleeper, making it easy for classmates to awake him if he ever dozed off in the middle of a lecture. However, sometimes he was so drained that even waking him up became a tough task. That's how he ended up here.

He'd fallen asleep in Mr. Harris' class twice this week, making it a huge inconvenience when it came time for him to do the assigned homework. The first time, he woke up after the jab of an elbow in his side, able to give off the appearance that he had only paused to rest his eyes. Though the second time, he was out like a light (he was pretty sure that he'd been drooling on the desk.) Despite having woken before the ending of the lecture, he could tell by the grimace on his teacher's face that he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Now because of some stupid spells, he was going to be stuck in a room with the future inmates of America for at least an hour. Great.

As much as he would've loved to curse his existence for a longer interval of time, his fit of self-loathing was interrupted by a faint set of vibrations in the back pocket of skin-tight jeans. A few moments later, an identical set of vibrations pulsated against him. They were difficult to ignore considering the placement of his phone, currently wedged between the chair and his own body. Near fifteen minutes of silence took place, before another set of vibrations went off, and his hand pulled free the phone without even a second of debate. He lifted his head, tilting it down so that he could see the details of the screen he held in his hand. Brown eyes scanned the locked screen of his phone, the first thing catching his eye being the display name **_"Teddybear 💚🐻,"_** followed by three messages.

"Fuck." was the murmured curse, swiping open the notifications so that he could see all of the messages sent between the duo in the past. He usually loved to scroll through old messages and admire them, cherishing the feeling of his fluttering heart; yet now, his main priority was seeing what the messages said. He ran his eyes across the screen, concern gracing his delicate features as he did so.

 

_Stopped to get some food, outside now -- 3:37 pm._

_Did you have a debate meeting today? Thought we were all free for laser tag @4:30 -- 3:52._

_Are these messages going through? Call me when you get this, gettin' worried -- 4:15._

 

Billy swallowed hard, breathing shallow as his fingers scrambled to type something to his lover in response. Nearly instantly, he got a response. _Teddy must've been **seriously** worried._

**_Sorry, Harris wrote me up for detention after class -- 4:17._ **

_Yikes. Doesn't sound good -- 4:17._

**_Tell me about it. I'm going to be here for at least another twenty minutes -- 4:18._ **

_Actually thirty. Detention get's out 4:40 -- 4:18._

**_It's scary how you know that by heart -- 4:19._ **

_Funny. Can't you just magic yourself out of there? -- 4:19._

_**Srsly? I don't want the whole room to know I'm a mutant, thank you very much :/ -- 4:20.** _

_Touche. I'm on my way inside. -- 4:20._

**_Huh? What do you mean by that? -- 4:21._ **

 

He watched the phone for a few minutes, though the most he ended up getting was the little notation that read, 'Read 4:22 pm.' Billy turned off the device and held it between his fingers, exhaling roughly as he lifted his eyes to study the clock yet again. He had no idea what Teddy was doing, but it must've been something that Billy would disapprove of, considering how Teddy gave no further context in his texts. He sat up in his seat, his posture no longer slouched as he waited for another text from his boyfriend. A few minutes passed, and instead of a text, his waiting was answered as a female voice came onto the intercom, ringing out into the room --

"Mrs. Kaplan is in the office. She wishes to receive her son, William, the matter extremely important."

His eyes flashed to the adult overlooking detention, his pen ceasing movement on the sheet of paper he was writing on. The older man's rougher hues lifted to scan the young faces, landing upon Billy who instantly shifted in his seat at the contact. He stared for a moment, before speaking up, eyes not leaving the brunets. "She'll need to come down to my room to discuss that matter with me."

"I afraid she needs him now, sir. It is an urgent matter." The female voice countered, voice audible with irritation as the older man persisted.A beat of silence filled the room, Billy's heart beating in his ear as he silently urged for the man to say anything to give him permission. **_Yes. Go Ahead. Scram. Anything._** "You heard them, kid. Go on down." Billy was sure he had never moved so fast to get out of a classroom.

By the time he was taking his first step into the office, he was panting, breathing heavily as he studied the two females standing there. One, the secretary, a face he saw daily. The other? His own mother, also a face he regularly saw. The eyes of his mother darted onto him, quickly gripping him by his upper arm, hold secure. "William! It took you long enough to get down here. You know we have to go -- you act as if your brother in the hospital isn't as big of a deal as we make it out to be. C'mon -- let's get a move on. Kids, am I right?" the last part of his mother's words were directed to the secretary, who only nodded -- mostly in agreement.

His mother let out a rushed 'goodbye,' before dragging Billy by his arm; out of the room, and down the stairs, pace quick. Billy felt that if she tugged at his arm anymore, it would be pulled clean out of its socket. He kept his eyes shut as he was pulled outside, the grip gradually beginning to lessen as he stepped onto the pavement of the street. Chills scaled up his arms, jacket left at home due to the rush he was in this morning (he overslept, AGAIN.) A 'tsk' was heard from the individual aside him, a dark jacket following it, draping across the male's shoulders. "You should really remember to bring a jacket." the voice had hardened, no longer the sweet one of his mother's. This voice was more masculine, one he could recognize with his eyes closed.

"How come? I'm invincible -- I don't need a jacket." he snorted in response, walking closer to the male, relaxing as a heavy arm draped around his waist; their bodies inches apart as they walked in the direction of Teddy's car. "You're anything but invincible. You look like you'd break if the wind blew at you too hard." His boyfriend's taunts brought a dusty pink to Billy's cheeks, chocolate hues rolling as the bigger, blond male ruffled the warlock's hair. "If I wasn't so glad that you rescued me from hell, I'd leave you here." the Kaplan child muttered, only bringing a bigger grin onto Teddy's lips. "Hey, the impression of your mom was spot on. You gotta admit that."

"I admit nothing of the sort."

"C'mon Billy -- I'll let you ride _**shotgun**_ if you say yes."

"Wasn't I **_already_ **riding shotgun?"

"Not if you say no."

"Damn you."


End file.
